bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/Bohrok-Kal Chronicles 2: Evil in Metru Nui (Second Draft)
Prologue (Chapter 1: The Awakening of the Vahki) In Metru Nui, the Bohrok-Kal were near the Coliseum. The reason? So Turaga Dume thanked them for saving Mata Nui. "Hehe! Getting a thanks off of Dume!" Pahrak-Kal said. "Oh come on. It's just Turaga Dume." Tahnok-Kal replied. "What? Just ''Turaga? How dare you! He's the leader of Metru Nui!" Kohrak-Kal replied. They eventually reached the Coliseum. "The Bohrok-Kal!" Turaga Dume said. The Bohrok-Kal bowed. "Turaga Dume!" They all said. "Thank you for saving Mata Nui!" Turaga replied. "Thanks for the thanks!" Pahrak-Kal said. "It is unfortunately that more evil has struck, this time in Metru Nui!" "Damn! What happend?" Kohrak-Kal asked. "The Vahki have been unleashed and will stop at nothing to kill you and to-." Turaga Dume was interrupted by a loud running sound. The Vahki ran to the Coliseum. "Everybody! Hurry up and get out of here!" Kohrak-Kal told everyone. Everyone ran out of the Coliseum. Turaga Dume escaped and the Bohrok-Kal were in the Coliseum, ready to fight some Vahki. (Scratch that! I mean lots of Vahki.) Nuhvok-Kal used his Gravity Shields (Here we go again.) and lifted some of the Vahki up. One Keerakh ran and used its Staffs of Confusion. Nuhvok-Kal fell to the ground and started sleeping. Kohrak-Kal ran up to Nuhvok-Kal. "Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!!!" He said. He shook Nuhvok-Kal. "Uhh..." Nuhvok-Kal groaned. Pahrak-Kal walked up to Kohrak-Kal. "Here we go again." He said to him. He turned around to the others. "And we are going to be out of here." Chapter 2: On the Run to Le-Metru The Bohrok-Kal got out of the Coliseum and headed to Le-Metru. Above them, six Nui-Kopen were flying. Agni, Okoth, Kongu, Golyo, Damek and Kylma were riding them. Gahlok-Kal looked up. "What the? The Matoran? How did you manage to get here?" He asked. (I'm just guessing and thinking Gahlok-Kal's a guy) "We went to Makuta's lair and opened the gate to Metru-Nui. We had these fellas with us." Agni told them. "Find Orkahm!" "Why?" "Just find him!" They ran, and might as well say flew, to Le-Metru. The eventually reached Le-Metru. "Okay. Let's find Orkahm." Tahnok-Kal said. They searched for Orkahm. "ORKAHM!!!" Kohrak-Kal shouted. They didn't find him. They told Kongu and Lehvak-Kal to go into the Chute Systems. "Here we go!" Lehvak-Kal said. He and Kongu zoomed across Le-Metru. They checked. Orkahm wasn't there. Where was he? A mystery. "Can you see him?" Lehvak-Kal asked. "No." Kongu replied. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" In the middle of Le-Metru, a Le-Matoran was standing on a building. He looked at the Chute System. "Lehvak-Kal and Kongu." He said. He jumped down. He had a Kanoka Launcher. Was it Orkahm? Chapter 3: Orkahm Kongu looked out of the Chte System. He saw a Matoran with a Kanoka Launcher. He was wearing a Matatu. "There's Orkahm!" Kongu said to Lehvak-Kal. Lehvak-Kal came over. "Orkahm!" Lehvak-Kal said. The Matoran was Orkahm. Orkahm jumped down form the buildings and headed to the Chute System. He got his speed vehicle that let him go at 4 different speeds. Fast which was 70 km, Faster which was 80km, Very Fast which was 100km and Insane which is 1000km. Orkahm used Very Fast. He zoomed to the Chute. "Orkahm!" Kongu said. "Kongu!" Orkahm replied. "Grab my hand!" Kongu did. Lehvak-Kal quickly grabbed on to Kongu's legs. They zoomed away from the Chute System. Kongu remembered something. "Oh no! I left my map of Metru Nui in the Chute System!" Kongu said. "Don't worry!" Orkahm replied. "Everything ends up at the Chute Station Delivery Pick-Up! Sanso works there!" They reached the Chute Station Delivery Pick-Up. The others were there too. Orkahm landed the vehicle down. "You found him!" Okoth said. Sanso walked over. "Is Kongu here?" He asked. Kongu walked over. "Here." He replied. "Here you go." "Thanks!" "See? I told you you'd get it!" Orkahm said. "Okay. Now we're down to business. Agni, why were we looking for Orkahm?" Lehvak-Kal asked. "Because he knows who unleashed the Vahki." He replied. "Really? Who unleashed them?" "It was-." Orkahm was interuptted by a Vahki who attacked Le-Metru. "AHHH!" Chapter 4: Vahki Invasion of Le-Metru Millions of Vorzakh and Rorzakh came at them. "AHHH!" They screamed. They tried to run away into Onu-Metru. One Rorzakh jumped up and tried to attack Orkahm. "We'll find Tehutti." Orkahm said. "Tehutti? No way! I'm not going to Onu-Metru!" Kongu said. "Can I see that map?" Kongu gave the map to Orkahm. "Watch this." He got a cigarette lighter and put it near the map. "No! Don't! Fine! I'll go to Onu-Metru!" Kongu said. Orkahm gave the map back to Kongu. The Vahki were gaining on them. "Chute System! We ride in the Chute System to Onu-Metru!" Gahlok-Kal said. They jumped onto some of the buildings and reached the Chute System. "WOOHOO!" Kongu said. The Vahki jumped into the Chute System, but due to them being robots, they fell to the ground, malfunctioned and destroyed. The group were near Onu-Metru. Sanso managed to build 6 robots to operate in each area he wasn't in. (That was including the Coliseum for the Chute System Deilvery Pick-Up) They jumped off of the Chute System and landed into Onu-Metru. "Yes! We reached here! This is starting to be a pretty good job I do!" Lehvak-Kal said. "What job?" Tahnok-Kal said. "Working at Burger King!" "Stupid!" Chapter 5: Vahki Invasion of Onu-Metru After Lehvak-Kal stopped being stupid, the group headed to the Archives. Kongu looked first. Everybody stood behind him, not looking. Kongu gasped. Thousands of Nuurakh and Keerakh ambushed the Archives. "Guys!" Kongu whispered. "The Archives have been invaded by the Vahki!" "No!" Damek said. He looked at the Archives. "We've got to get to the exit!" "Why not head out the entrance?" "Once you go in to the Archives, you can't go out the entrance, only the exit. That's a long way." The group entered the main hall of the Archives. They hid from some Vahki that passed by. One Keerakh put its Staffs of Confusion down. The Staffs malfunctioned and it confused a Nuurakh. All of the other Vahki walked over to wake the Nuurakh up. The group quickly headed out of the main hall. "We got out of the hall!" Damek said. He pointed to the right. "This way!" They entered the HQ. All of the Onu-Matoran escaped the Archives. Loads of Bordakh wrecked the HQ. "Damn! Our only shortcut exit is blocked! We'll have to take the long way! Come on!" Damek told them to go straight ahead to the left from where they where after they exited the main hall. The path took them down the way. All of the Onu-Matoran were hiding under here. "All of the Onu-Matoran!" Kohrak-Kal said. Damek told the Onu-Matoran to take the long way out. But when Nuhvok-Kal went to look, the exit was ambushed by loads of Zadakh, Vorzakh and Rorzakh. Kohrak-Kal gulped. He turned around. Everyone was gone. A Rorzakh came up behind him. And so was he. Chapter 6: The Great Escape (Not Really) Kohrak-Kal opened his eyes. He looked up, only to realise he was hanging upside-down. "Ahh!" He screamed. Lewa turned around. "Quiet! Some of us are trying to watch the Emmys!" Lewa said. "Lewa?! Oh! Come on! Why did you come here?" "No. Why did ''you ''come here... in my home?" "What the?" "The guy that captured you was me. And the others, the Rorzakh." "But why did that Rorzakh attack me and take me here?" "I asked Turaga Onewa if he could use his Komau to brain-wash a random Rahkshi- I mean tomato salad- I mean... Vahki. I definetely drank to much Cola. High on caffiene." "Where are the others?" "At the Toa Suva in Metru Nui. I'll come." They exited Lewa's hut and got a speedboat to Metru Nui. "Do you own this speedboat?" Kohrak-Kal asked. "Yes." Lewa replied. The speedboat started up and Lewa and Kohrak-Kal set off to Metru Nui. 3 hours and they reached Metru Nui. Lewa used a speedboat teleporter to send it back to Le-Koro. "Come on. We gotta get to Ga-Metru, quick! Or esle the world is doomed!" Lewa told Kohrak-Kal. They ran to the Coliseum and climbed up the wall. Lewa was the first to reach. Kohrak-Kal was gone. "Kohrak-Kal?" Lewa said. Kohrak-Kal was took to Ga-Metru. Lewa looked in the Coliseum. He saw the Turaga with Dume. "Hahahaha!" Turaga Dume laughed with a sinister manner. He took of his Kiril and Nidhiki possessed Turaga Dume's body. "Nidhiki?" Lewa said. "Let us go!" the Turaga said. "No! I'm glad Krekka went to Bara Magna and became a Hot Dog seller at the fights! If he possessed this body, he would let you go! Luckily, I don't! Here that?!" Nidhiki walked away. Chapter 7: Lewa, the Saviour Lewa jumped into the Coliseum when Nidhiki departed. Whenua looked and saw Lewa. "Turaga!" Lewa shouted. "I'm coming to get you!" Lewa jumped up and untied the Turaga. "Go to Mata Nui! Now! It's not safe here!" The Turaga headed to Mata Nui. Lewa rushed to Ga-Metru. He eventually reched Ta-Metru. He was ambushed there by Krekka. "Hey! Stupid Mata Toa! No get me by!" Krekka said. "Mmmhmm. Stop being stupid and let me through." Lewa replied. "Okay." Krekka stepped aside. Lewa walked on and stopped. "Oh! By the way, why aren't you on Bara Magna?" "They fire me for spill sauce over Glatoran Arena." "You mean Glatorian?" "No. I mean yes." Lewa walked on. He got to Ga-Metru and went to the Great Temple. One of each Vahki was guarding. The Toa Suva. The Bohrok-Kal and the Matoran were tied upside down on 12 ropes, each one holding one person. Lewa found Turaga Dume's real body, took it over and walked out. "Ahh! Master Dume! What do you require?" The Rorzakh asked. "I want you to untie those imbeciles and give them to me." He replied. The Keerakh, Bordakh, Nuurakh and Vorzakh untied the group. The Zadakh gave them to Lewa and he walked away. "Hold it!" The Rorzakh said. Lewa turned around. "Do you know Krekka is fired from his job?" "Yup!" Lewa walked away. He went outside. He took the Kiril off. "Lewa! You son of a Bohrok!" Agni said. "Thanks for saving us." Kongu said. "Don't mention it!" Lewa said. "Listen, I now know who possessed Turaga Dume's body... Nidhiki!" Lewa said. They looked in horror. 'Chapter 8: The Truel (Final Chapter) (The Reason It's Called a Truel is Because 3 People Are Fighting)''' The group headed to the Coliseum. "We are gonna get rid of Nidhiki! How dare he kill Dume!" Pahrak-Kal said. They reached the Coliseum. Back at the Great Temple, Nidhiki walked to the Vahki. "Master Nidhiki! We did as you asked earlier!" The Rorzakh said. "What? What did I tell you to do?" Nidhiki replied. "To release the Bohrok-Kal and the Matoran." "WHAT?! HOW?! I NEVER TOLD YOU TO DO THAT!!! It must have been Lewa! That scoundrel! I'M FURIOUS!!! YOU ARE FIRED!!! BUT BEFORE YOU GO, IS THERE ANY NEWS?!" "Yeah. Umm... Krekka got fired from his Bara Magna job and he let Lewa through." "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF IN 10 SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nidhiki ran to the Coliseum. He got there. The group headed in. "YOU IMBECILES!!!!!! GETTING RELEASED FREE! LEWA! YOU AND ME WILL HAVE A DUEL!" Nidhiki said. "Okay... fine." Lewa replied. Nidhiki calmed down and jabbed with his left pincer. Lewa got his axe and used it like a boomerang. Nidhiki dodged it. "Haha!" Nidhiki laughed. The axe came back and whacked him on the head. "Grr!" Nidhiki snapped his pincers at Lewa. Lewa ducked, crawled under Nidhiki and dislocated one of his four legs. "AHH! Damn you Lewa!" Nidhiki lifted Lewa up and threw him on the ground. "AHH!!! THE AGONY!!! HELP ME!!!" Lewa shouted. Lehvak-Kal jumped down and sued his Vacuum Shields to suck Nidhiki away from Lewa. "Ah! Thanks Lehvak-Kal!" Lewa said. He slashed Nidhiki's arms. "AHHHH!!!!" Nidhiki screamed. Lehvak-Kal stopped using his Shields and Lewa pierced Nidhiki's head open and slashed his brain. "Yes!" Lewa said. "We did it... again!" Pahrak-Kal said. The group headed back to Mata Nui. Lewa headed to Le-Koro with Kongu and Lehvak-Kal, Tahnok-Kal and Agni headed to Ta-Koro, Gahlok-Kal amd Okoth headed to Ga-Koro, Damek and Nuhvok-Kal headed to Onu-Koro, Pahrak-Kal and Golyo headed to Po-Koro and Kohrak-Kal and Kylma headed to Ko-Koro. Before Lewa left, Orkahm called him over. "Lewa." Orkahm said. Lewa walked over. "Yeah?" He replied. "Thanks." Orkahm waved goodbye to Lewa and headed back to Metru-Nui. Back at Metru Nui, Krekka became friends with the Onu-Matoran. He was in the Archives with the Onu-Matoran of Onu-Metru. Nidhiki was revived just to tell Krekka something. "Krekka!" Nidhiki said. "Yeah?" Krekka replied. "I went through that torture and got told at the Great Temple you got fired and you let Lewa through Ta-Metru. I hope you rot in Ta-Metru!" Krekka got a flamethrower. "I heard at the Great Temple that you wanted to kill yourslef. That could be arranged." "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The End? I'd say yes. Category:Blog posts